Seacrets , Lies , and Drama
by Luxray111
Summary: Luxray , Crobat , Ponyta , Piloswine , Leafeon , Wobbuffet , Roserade , and Ambipom. All have seacrets from the past and present but something has come back to haunt them. One secret started it all an they get into a mystery and they need to solve it. because a pokemon's life is on the line
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey this is Luxray111 with this amazing fanfiction about Luxray and her friends. I always wanted to write this story and know I get to. I will make other fanfiction stuff while I am writing this one because this one will be one of my long fanfictions. **

**Luxray the Pokemon who stood alone. She had a few friends but  
Luxray has lived all her life alone. Her family died when she was four years old. being a teenage pokemon has drama but Luxray being fourteen and level 50 has its quirks.**

Everyone saw Luxray as a powerful pokemon who would make it to level 100 by age fifteen. Noone messed with Luxray one bit.

Luxray went to a pokemon academy and lived there to. These pokemon were hidden in the deep forset and no one knew about them.

**The First part. **

**Luxray never had much friends. She shared a room with a Cinccino who was only level 24.  
**

**Cincinno was also fourteen but she never paided much attention to Luxray. Cincinno knew Luxray was not to be messed with. The only conversation they have had when Cincinno asked about what time it was or when it was time for dinner. **

**Everyone was scarid of Luxray because if you crossed Luxray you had a strong enemy who could ultimatly kill you.**

One day Luxray was in her room sleeping intill Cincinno came in with her best friend Emolga.

" Shh Luxray is asleep." Whisperd Cincinno.  
" She looks peaceful." Said Emolga.

" **I said Shh lets get my berry and leave." Said Cincinno.  
**

**Luxray got up and looked at Cincinno and Emolga. **

**" Hi Emolga." Said Luxray.  
" Sorry we woke you." Said Emolga.  
" Its okay I am late for battle class." Said Luxray.  
" Oh we weren't going." Said Cincinno.  
" Why not?" Asked Luxray. **

" **Emolga and I were going shoping or anywhere but to class." Said Cincinno.**

" You two could use the practice." Said Luxray.  
" Excuse me." Said Emolga.

" **What level are you two?" Asked Luxray.  
" Oh Luxray you already know what level I am 24." Said Cincinno.  
" I am level 12." Said Emolga.  
" Twelve? Twelve. Emolga I was level twelve when I was four years old I think you two should go maby you could learn a thang or two." Said Luxray.  
**

" **Your not our mom." Said Emolga. **

" **Whatever I don't got time for this crap." Said Luxray.**

Luxray got up and ran off to the practice field.

**Luxray was with her group the electirc types.**

MR. Eelektross looked at Luxray and back all the students.

" Luxray have you seen Emolga anywhere?" Asked Mr. Elektross.

" **Yeah her and Cincinno were going to party off somewhere." Said Luxray. **

" **Thank you." Said Mr. Elektross. **

**Luxray and a girl pokemon named Jolteon got paired up. **

**" Luxray ready to get beat?" Asked Jolteon. **

" **I don't know what level are you?" Asked Luxray.  
" Forty. But doesn't mean I can't beat you." Said Jolteon. **

**Jolteon and Luxray have been rivals for a while and sort of friends.**

**Luxray used Fire fang and knocked Jolteon out. Jolteon got back up and tried to use takle but Luxray quickly dogged it and Jolteon hit the wall. Jolteon looked at Luxray.**

Mr. Elektross stoped them from battling any further.

" Jolteon I saw some inprovement. You had some battling in you. You were amazing. Don't give up your doing alsome." Said Mr. Elektross, " Luxray … good job."

**During Lunch.**

Luxray goes to Lunch with her friends.

**Ambipom , Crobat , Roserade , Wobbuffet , Ponyta ,and Leafeon. Luxray just sits with her seven best friends. **

" **Luxray did you see the hall of fame?" Asked Ponyta. **

" **No not yet." Said Luxray. **

" **I think the eight of us should look at that hall of fame." Said Leafeon. **

" **Yeah I think Jolten got all the glory but if I see her but in that hall of fame I am going to get ticked off." Said Luxray.  
" Why would you see her in the hall of fame?" Asked Crobat. **

" **Yeah you always kick her butt during training." Said Roserade. **

" **I usally do but this time Mr. Elecktress broke it up before I could finish. Then Mr. Elektross started to go on about how good Jolteon." Said Luxray. **

" **Ambipom are you still dating -" Started Leafeon.  
" No we broke up." Said Ambipom.  
" Girl Buziel is a really sweet guy and a cutie I will go out with him if you won't." Said Wobbuffet.  
" I don't think Buziel and you would make a cutie cupple." Said Ambipom.**

" I was kiding." Said Wobbuffet.  
" Yeah but Buziel and you are so cuite." Said Ponyta.

" **I know he is cutie." Said Ambipom, " And hot , strong , a great kisser." **

**Jolteon came over.  
" Hey." Said Jolteon, " Luxray why were you ticked of during practice?"  
" Who says I was ticked?" Asked Luxray.  
" I do and so does hafe of the class." Said Jolteon. **

" **I wasn't ticked off." Said Luxray.  
" So your ticked off now did Cinccino and Emolga tick you off?" Asked Jolteon.**

" Why do you care?" Asked Luxray.  
" I don't I just really want to see you mad." Said Jolteon.

" **Why if I get mad I do something crazy." Said Luxray.  
" I Heard that Buziel is dating someone else." Said Jolteon.  
" Who?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Me." Said Jolteon.  
" Since when?" Asked Ambipom. **

" **In about five minutes because I am asking him out." Said Jolteon, " See you hun."**

Jolteon left and Ambipom balled up her tails.

**" Oh I am so kicking her butt tomorrow." Said Luxray.  
" Thanks Luxray but you don't have to do it for … Oh wait your doing it for you aren't you." Said Ambipom. **

" **Whatever helps you sleep at night." Said Luxray. **

**A few hours later Luxray went to here bedroom and saw Cinccino talking to Buziel in the room.**

" Hi Luxray." Said Cinccino.

**Luxray didn't know why Buziel came to vist Cinccino. She didn't even know that Buziel was friends with Cinccino.**

" SO what brings you here?" Asked Luxray.

" Um I got to go Cinccino rember what I told you." Said Buziel.

" **Got it." Said Cinccino. **

**Buziel ran off and Cinccino went to her bed. **

**" Good night Luxray." Said Cinccino.  
" What was that?" Asked Luxray. **

" **What." Said Cinccino.  
" I got to go Cinccino rember what I told you." Mocked Luxray.  
" Oh that it was nonthing." Said Cinccino.  
" So-" Started Luxray.**

" Shh.. I think we need to get some sleep." Said Cinccino.

Luxray knew something was going to happen. Why was Buziel there? Why was Cinccino acting werid ? Why did Cinccino start talking to her ? All very good questions but Luxray did need to get some sleep.

**Luxray didn't hear anythang. But if anythang creepy did happen or if she had that dream again she would wake up and make sure nonthing happened. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Luxray111 with this great fanfiction. I have some stuff I want to say before I start okay the first chapter may be misleading if it was I am sorry but its just the first part I promise you guys who keep reading. It will get more action , intense , seacretive , sad and basicly lots of Drama. Peace out and enjoy. **

_**Luxray's dream...  
Luxray was back as a shinx and years ago. **_

**_Shinx was walking with Vulpix to a berry tree.  
" So do you like it?" Asked Vulpix.  
" Like what." Said Shinx.  
" Me going on trial for something I didn't do." Said Vulpix.  
" No I don't like it your one of my best friends." Said Shinx._**

" _**Like one of my best friends? Shinx you are my best friend your the only friend who will actually is still by my side." Said Vulpix.**_

" The academy we are going to in two years . They might not let me in." Said Vulpix.

_**" Vulpix you are one of my best friends. I know thangs look really bad right know but we are nine years old when we are eleven and we will both go to this academy." Said Shinx.**_

" How do you kow?" Asked Vulpix.

" _**I don't know but we can't just give up its your dream school and its mine two." said Shinx. **_

_**" Shinx I don't want this to happen. Lets just get some berries then go to Pokemon Court." Said Vulpix.**_

Shinx and Vulpix get to the tree.

" Enjoy." Said Shinx.

" _**Okay." Said Vulpix.**_

Shinx and Vulpix eat the berries and walk to court.

_**years later. **_

" _**Hows the academy Luxio?" Asked Ninetails.  
" You evolved." Said Luxio. **_

" _**You sound surpirsed I evolved a week ago didn't they tell you." Said Ninetails.**_

" No they didn't I evolved a week ago two." Said Luxio.  
" Luxio why won't they let me talk to you?" Asked Ninetails.  
" I don't know." Said Luxio.  
" I think you do know!" Shouted Ninetails.  
" I said I don't know." Said Luxio.

" _**Liar your a freaking liar and you know it!" Shouted Ninetails. **_

" _**I really-" Started Luxio.  
" Liar Liar Liar Liar Liar Police shes lying!" Yelled Ninetails.  
Ninetails used Fire Blast on the glass and tried to make it break.**_

Luxray woke up.

**Luxray looked at the clock it was only three in the morning.**

Luxray heard some noise in the hall. Luxray got out of her little bed and walked down the hallway slowley.

**Luxray saw Emolga and Snivy talking.  
" No she is not coming out." Said Emolga.  
" She needs to come out." Said Snivy.  
" No she doesn't Cinccinno doesn't need this type of drama in the middle of the night and Luxray is in there." Said Emolga.**

" I don't care whos side your own Cincinno had all the time she needed to tell me thee turth. Now Buziel is visting her I want to kill her now." Said Snivy.

Emolga pushed Snivy and Snivy hit the wall.  
" I am sorry but I am keeping my best friend safe and your not stoping me." Said Snivy.

Luxray's eyes grew big and she walked fast and super quiet to her dorm.

**Luxray put a paw over Cincinno's mouth. That woke Cincinno up.**

" Whats going on Luxray?" Asked Cincinno.  
" Come with me." Said Luxray.  
" What's going on." Said Cincinno.  
" I have no idea. Just come with me." Said Luxray.  
Cincinno and Luxray left the dorm out the window and ran to a forset.

" Luxray don't scare me like that ever again." Said Cincinno.  
" Cincinno … I don't know what you have gotton your self into but Snivy is going to kill you. Tell me whats going on." Said Luxray.

" Okay. Snivy doesn't want to kill me. She just probbaly said that." Said Cincinno.  
" No pokemon says they are going to kill you and then fight with your best friend with out a reason." Said Luxray.

" **Snivy , Emolga are keeping seacrets from me and when I figured on out Snivy started to be a total jerk to me. Thinking I would revel it. Then Buziel comes to vist me talking about Snivy and this seacret. I am really terrified thats why I started to talk to you. Because I want you to be my friend. I want your protection." Said Cincinno. **

" **So what is Snivy hiding?" Asked Luxray.  
" I don't know. I mean all Emolga told me is that Snivy is keeping a deadly seacret." Said Cincinno, " Can you help me." **

" **I will help you. Tonight how about we spend the night at Ponyta and Crobat's dorm." Said Luxray, " So you can have triple the protection." **

**" Thank you." Said Cincinno.**

Cincinno and Luxray walk to Ponyta and Crobat's dorm.

**Ponyta , Crobat , and Luxray start talking while Cincinno fell asleep.**

" Whoa Whoa what happened?" Asked Ponyta.  
" SO I heard a noise and then I heard Emolga and Snivy aruging about some seacret and Snivy said I am going to kill Cincinno tonight." Whisperd Luxray.

" **Kill Cincinno. So sweet Snivy , Oshawott's girlfriend. Has a seacret and a motive to kill Cincinno." Whisperd Crobat.  
" Yeah." Said Luxray.  
" Cincinno needs some sleep for tomorrow and so do we we will figure this out tomorrow." Said Ponyta.  
" Lets make sure Cincinno is okay with it." Said Luxray.  
**

**Luxray knew everthang was crazy she was starting not to belive in all of this. Why would Snivy want to kill Cinccino ? Would Cinccino die ? Will this craziness end ? IS Ninetales okay ? Have Luxray's friends forgiven Ninetales ? All good questions ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey this is Luxray111. How is everyone? ( Cricket chirping ) Okay Okay I get it skip this part but you will miss some valuble information. I am just kiding Peace out and Enjoy.  
_**

**The next day was a day off. **

**With Ambipom.**

Ambipom was spying on her ex boyfriend.

Ambipom fell out of a tree and Buziel looked at her.

" May I help you?" Asked Buziel.  
" No you may not help me." Said Ambipom.  
" Why did you fall out of a tree?" Asked Buziel.  
" It rained last night Its slipery up there." Said Ambipom.  
" It didn't rain." Said Buziel.  
" How do you know your not a weather type." Said Ambipom.  
" I don't think there is such thang." Said Buziel.  
" So did Jolteon talk to you yesterday?" Asked Ambipom.  
" No. why are you not telling me something." Said Buziel.

" I am out of here." Said Ambopom getting ready to leave Buziel grabed her arm and pulled her back.

" Really." Said Buziel, " Ambipom I don't find the next pokemon and date."

" I know." Said Ambipom.  
" Hows Luxray?" Asked Buziel.  
" What do you mean how is Luxray?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Oh word on the water is that Cincinno got into a fight with Luxray." Said Buziel.

" I don't think our Luxray the Luxray we have known since she was a Luxio would fight with Cinccinno." Said Ambipom, " Did a pokemon mess with you?"

**" No." Said Buziel.**

With Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet was looking at Purguly in Puruglys room.

" So Wobbuffet. I know you miss being my bestie." Said Purguly.  
" I don't miss it. I came in here for strictly bussness." Said Wobbuffet.

" **Wobbuffet. State your crap here then." Said Purguly.  
" The rare candy." Said Wobbuffet.  
" The rare candy?" Asked Purugly. " Now why would I have it."**

" SO your saying it never happened." Said Wobbuffet.  
" Rember how Ninetails got taken away for a mistake?" Asked Purugly.

" **Just give me the rare candy." Said Wobbuffet.  
" I don't give in easily you want it you have to fight for It." Said Purguly.  
" Give in easily I just want the rare candy." Said Wobbuffet.  
" It doens't take much I am keeping the rare candy." Said Purguly.  
" What do you mean by that?" Asked Wobbuffet.  
" I have a battle today and I am taking my rare candy with me." Said Purguly. **

**With Roserade.**

Roserade was planting flowers in a field when Snivy walks up to her.

" Hi hows planting going on." Said Snivy.  
" Not real well. I am the only one down here today not even Leavanny is here and she is the one who came up with the idea." Said Roserade.

" Do you need some help?" Asked Snivy.  
" Yeah I could use a helping hand." Said Roserade.

" **Okay Liligant isn't doing anythang but I got a date with Oshawott." Said Snivy.**

" Snivy you could use a flower or two or maby five." Said Roserade.

**" Me a flower I don't like flowers on my body. I like being around in flowers as much as the next grass type but I don't need them." Said Snivy. **

" **Snivy they keep us calm and give us our healthy glows." Said Roserade.**

" Okay fine on flower and I seriously do mean on flower." Said Snivy.

**" Deal." Said Roserade putting a flower on Snivy's head.  
**

**With Ponyta , Luxray , Crobat , and Piloswine. The four of them were at a seacret cave all alone.**

" So where is Wobbuffet , Roserade , and Leafoen?" Asked Piloswine.

" This meeting is only for the four of us because we four have been friends before the three of them." Said Crobat.

" The orginals I like how that sounds." Said Ponyta.

" **Okay so Cinccinno is in danger and she wants your help Luxray." Said Piloswine, " Thats right … right?" **

" **Yeah thats pretty much the sum of the night." Said Luxray.**

" But how did you wake up at that time?" Asked Piloswine.

" I shouldn't of even told you about that." Said Luxray.

" **Wait are you still having that dream slash vision slash flashback?" Asked Ponyta. **

" **Yes I am but seriosuly I wish I could of stoped them when they were taking her away." Said Luxray, " She even asked me to take care of her newborn sister." **

" **I know you made promises to her but what she did was wrong and you can't help bad guys only good guys." Said Piloswine.**

" Okay about Cinccinno. Okay Buziel , Snivy , and Emolga are some how wrapped into this seacret." Said Luxray.

" **So first we talk to them. Next we beg them to tell us whats going on. then we get this crap over with." Said Piloswine.**

" Okay we don't do any of that. We don't talk to them. We don't beg we demand but thats not intill phase two section one part five." Said Luxray.

" How much do we have?" Asked Ponyta.

" Three phases , six sections in each one , and six parts in each section." Said Luxray.

" I think its easier if we just keep this between the four of us." Said Ponyta.

" Yeah Wobbuffet is a blaber mouth , Roserade talks to Snivy hafe the day , and Leafoen is annoying." Said Crobat.

" Yeah I think so." Said Ponyta.  
" I agree." Said Piloswine.  
" Okay." Said Luxray, " Now lets talk to Cinccino see what she needs to talk to us about."

The four of them walk out of the cave and back to the academy.

" Okay I got to go see how Vulpix is doing." Said Luxray.

" **Okay." Said Ponyta , Piloswine , and Crobat.**

" We will wait for you to get back." Said Piloswine.

" **No go find Cinccino then I will catch up with you at lunch which starts in twenty minutes." Said Luxray.  
**

**Luxray walks away from her friends but goes somewhere else instead to were Vulpix is. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey this is Luxray111 so our friend Luxray here is going somewhere but where is it? Read and find out. Peace out ! **

**Luxray walks in a Mental institution.**

Luxray walks up to a Ninetales

" Luxray do they know your here?" Asked Ninetales.

" **Who?" Asked Luxray. **

" **Your friends. Luxray your almost there to a exploration team I don't want you missing anythang." Said Ninetales. **

" **Yeah they know where I am." Luxray said, " How are you?"**

" I still see it." Said Ninetales.

" **You do. Ninetales you were in prison about two years ago and you have been in here for two years." Luxray said, " When do you think you will get out."  
**

" **Never." Said Ninetales, " I am fourteen Luxray I don't think I will ever get out." **

**" Unless someone says they did what they think you did but then they know you didn't do it but that pokemon did what they know you didn't do." Said Luxray.**

" Huh?" Asked Ninetales.

" **They find the person who really did it." Said Luxray.  
" They have my blood on the wepon and my moves." Said Ninetales. **

" **Who cares if they have your blood or your moves we don't know if it was a fire type." Said Luxray. **

" **Ture they don't know that." Said Ninetales.  
" I have got to be back for lunch I will vist tonight." Said Luxray.  
" Next time check in." Said Ninetales.  
" If they find out I was visting a pokemon they think is murderes I will never hear the end of it." Said Luxray.**

" I understand." Said Ninetales.  
" Bye." Said Luxray.

Luxray ran back to the academy.

**Luxray went into the lunch room and didn't see anyone.  
Luxray heard some pokemon crying in the lunch room.  
Luxray went into the lunch room and saw a Vulpix and a Cinccino dead on the table.**

" W-What happened?" Asked Luxray.

" Please go back to your dorms and we will explain everythang except you Luxray." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.

**Everyone went back to there dorms except Luxray.  
" Luxray where were you and don't say at Vulpix's house because Vulpix is dead right here." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.**

" I went to Vulpix's house no one was there. Then I went to see Ninetales." Said Luxray.

" **I already called the police they are going to come and examine the body but I want to talk to you." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.**

" About what?" Asked Luxray.

" Cinccino were you two having any problems or do you know if anyone had anythang aginst her?" Asked Mamma Kangaskhan.

" I have no problems with Cinccino and I don't know any Pokemon who would have anythang aginst her." Said Luxray.

" **So last night what were you doing outside your dorm?" Asked Mamma Kangaskhan.**

" What?" Asked Luxray.

" **Snivy told me she saw you take Cincinno outside the window and toke Cincinno to Ponyta and Crobat's dorm. She also heard you three ploting to kill Cincinno." Said Mamma Kangaskhan, " IS that ture?" **

" **No it isn't." Said Luxray. **

**" Is there something you want to tell me?" Asked Mamma Kangaskhan. **

" **Yes I think Snivy wanted to kill Cincinno. I heard Emolga fighting with Snivy. Snivy said something about killing Cinccino so thats why I toke Cincinno to Ponyta and Crobat's dorm. I Would never have the heart to kill anyone." Said Luxray.  
**

" **Okay Luxray sine Cinccino is dead you will have to get a new roomate want to look throw the single dorms." Said Mamma Kangaskhan. **

**" I am going to Crobat and Ponyta's dorm." Said Luxray. **

**Luxray went to Crobat's and Ponyta's dorm. **

" **Hey." Said Luxray.**

Crobat , Ponyta , and Piloswine were all in the room.

" **Luxray where were you?" Asked Crobat.  
" I was at the mental instution." Said Luxray.  
" Ninetales .. how is she?" Asked Piloswine. **

" **I think she lost all hope." Said Luxray. **

" **Really?" Asked Ponyta.**

" We are not talking about Ninetales." Said Crobat, " What did Kangaskhan say to you?"

" **She thought I killed Cinccino and Vulpix." Said Luxray, " I thought you guys were with her." **

**" Luxray the three of us were looking for her and we found her in that room dead with Vulpix." Said Piloswine.**

" Who would have the heart to kill a fourteen year old and a eight year old." Said Ponyta.

" A burtal pokemon. Vulpix had no eneimes what so ever neither did Cinccino." Said Piloswine.

" Snivy tried to frame me." Said Luxray.  
" What." Said Ponyta.

" **What is happing?" Asked Crobat. **

**" Yeah everythang is changing so fast." Said Ponyta. **

" **Do you think Snivy did it?" Asked Piloswine.  
" Snivy would never kill anyone if she did she would have killed Emolga." Said Ponyta. **

" **Yeah like Snivy and Emolga hated each other I wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other." Said Luxray. **

**Ponyta got up and looked outside the window.**

" Look." Said Ponyta.

Luxray , Crobat , and Piloswine looked out the windows.

" Oh my gosh." Said Crobat.

" **I can't believe it." Said Piloswine. **

" **Where are they taking him?" Asked Ponyta.  
**

**The four of them saw Oshawott getting taken away by two Magnezone.  
**

" **Its like the Vulpix thang all over again." Said Luxray. **

" **Oh my gosh this is going to break Snivy's heart." said Piloswine.  
" First two murders and they acctually think Oshawott did it." Said Crobat.**

" This is so messed up." Said Piloswine.

**With Ambipom and Leafoen.**

Ambipom and Leafeon were outside watching Oshawott getting taken away.

**" I can't believe it." Said Ambipom. **

**Ambipom saw Pikachu , Emolga , and Tepig crying.**

Only Ambipom walked up to the three of them.

" **You guys are going to be okay." Said Ambipom.  
" Have you ever had a friend commited to a crime?" Asked Tepig. **

" **Yes and she is okay." Said Ambipom, " Wait I thought you two were no longer friends."**

" I-I … I mean we are friends." Said Tepig.

" Emolga your going to be okay girly." Said Ambipom.  
" Someone is framing Oshawott and when I find out who I am going to-" Started Emolga.

" When you do or if you do Emolga violince is not the answer." Said Ambipom.

**" Oshawott is still my friend I am going to be right there next to him." Said Pikachu.  
" Thats just like Luxray." Said Ambipom.**

" I don't care if anyone believes he didn't do it or not he is one of my best friends. I will stand next to him the whole entire time. I won't leave my friends side ever." Said Pikachu.

**" Pikachu Luxray is just like that. She never gives up no matter what and neither do you be beside Oshawott thats the best thang you can do." Said Ambipom. **

**Ambipom went back over to Leafeon. **

**" Why weren't you like that with Vulpix?" Asked Leafeon.  
" What do you mean? You leaft her two." Said Ambipom.  
" I know I leaft her I had no choice." Said Leafeon. **

**Buziel comes over to them two.**

" Hey Ambi." Said Buziel.

" **You don't call me that anymore." Said Ambipom.  
" Can you keep a secret?" Asked Buziel. **

**Buziel and Ambipom walk away from Leafeon.**

" Listen Ambipom meet me tonight after lights out." Said Buziel.

" **What for?" Asked Ambipom.  
" I need to tell you a secret and I know you can keep it." Said Buziel.  
" Deal where are we meeting." Said Ambipom. **

" **By the Lake I will wait two hours." Said Buziel.  
" Okay." Said Ambipom. **

" **Don't tell anyone what your doing tonight." Said Buziel.  
" Got it if anyone ask I will tell them we were outside kissing." Said Ambipom. **

**" Okay see you later." Said Buziel. **

**Buziel left and Ambipom walked back over to Leafeon.  
" What was that about?" Asked Leafeon.  
" Nonthing." Said Ambipom. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey this is Luxray111 and this story is just getting good so stick around and read my other story if your waiting for this one to be updated and it will be updated every friday or during breaks. Peace out and enjoy.  
_**

**Tonight After lights out Ambipom left her dorm and went to meet up with Buziel. **

**" I didn't think you would show up." Said Buziel.  
" I can't stay away from you I like you too much." Said Ambipom. **

" **Cuite. Lets talk about Cinccino and Vulpix." Said Buziel. **

" **What about them?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Didn't Luxray vist Vulpix ever week?" Asked Buziel. **

" **Yeah and Cinccino and Luxray were roomates you already know this stuff." Said Ambipom, " Wait are you working with the police?" **

" **No I am not working with them. I just want to help you find out who killed Cinccino and Vulpix." Said Buziel.**

**" I didn't see them." Said Ambipom. **

" **Yeah well I did and I saw a grass type move on each of them." Said Buziel.**

" Really what move was it?" Asked Ambipom.

" **Leaf blade." Said Buziel, " Now what grass type do we know with that move." **

" **Snivy. I bet she was behind this." Said Ambipom. **

" **Snivy what makes you think Snivy?" Asked Buziel.  
" You told me that Emolga and her were having problems and that Snivy was mad at Cinccino. I listen to you on our dates." Said Ambipom. **

**" Ambipom Snivy would need a real motive. Snivy wouldn't kill someone over some stupid arugement." Said Buziel.  
" Your right it was a stupid lead." Said Ambipom.  
" Lets go back to our dorms and talk in the morning." Said Buziel.  
" Okay goodnight." Said Ambipom. **

**The next day.**

Luxray , Piloswine , Crobat , Ponyta , and Ambipom all sit toghier.

" How did you sleep Ambipom?" Asked Piloswine.  
" I Still am having dreams those bloody bodies that leaf blade." Said Ambipom.

" Ambipom you didn't see the bodie long enough to see what moves were used on it." Said Luxray, " SO how do you know what moves were on it?"

" What are you hiding?" Asked Ponyta.  
" The y is murder don't you think." Said Ambipom.  
" Got it." Said Luxray.  
" I won't talk you Luxray." Said Ambipom.  
" Got it." Said Luxray

**" I got to go." Said Ambipom. **

**Ambipom left and Ponyta , Piloswine , and Crobat look at Luxray. **

**" What was … Oh got it." Said Ponyta.  
" Okay." Said Crobat. **

" **Yep." Said Piloswine. **

" **She is still werid." Said Crobat.  
" Thats what makes her Ambipom." Said Piloswine.  
" Most weridest friend ever." Said Ponyta. **

" **Still our best friend." Said Luxray.  
" Yep." Said Piloswine. **

**With Ambipom. **

**Ambipom walks over to Buziel.**

" Hey." Said Buziel.

" **Hey." Said Ambipom.  
" I heard what you said to your friends the y is murder and you need to work on your insults." Said Buziel. **

**" You were spying?" Asked Ambipom.  
" No your really loud." Said Buziel.  
" Oh so thats why we broke up." Said Ambipom.  
" Ambi I still like you a lot but I just needed some space." Said Buziel. **

" **Okay." Said Ambipom.  
" Leaf blade was used on the body it was confirmed yesterday." Said Buziel. **

**" By who?" Asked Ambipom.  
" They think Snivy and they are relseing Oshawott tomorrow." Said Buziel. **

" **How do you know all of this?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Kangaskhan told me." Said Buziel.  
" Are you sure it was leaf blade?" Asked Ambipom. **

" **Yeah why do you know leaf blade?" Teased Buziel.  
" Haha I almost forgot to laugh." Said Ambipom.**

Ambipom left Buziel and walked up to Leafeon and Roserade.

" Hey you guys?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Hey Ambipom." Said Leafeon.  
" Have you see Luxray lately?" Asked Roserade.  
" Yeah I had lunch with Crobat , Ponyta , Piloswine , and her." Said Ambipom, " They are also coming down to my dorm today."

**" I got to go." Said Roserade, " Garden bussness." Said Roserade. **

" **Have fun." Said Leafeon. **

**Roserade left and Leafeon and Ambipom kept talking. **

**A hour later Ambipom , Crobat , Luxray , Ponyta , and Piloswine are in Ambipom and Leafeon's dorm.**

" like what you have done to the place." Said Ambipom.

**Leafeon walks in.**

" Hey Leafeon I don't mean to be rude but we are all having a private talk." Said Ambipom.

" Its my dorm to." Said Leafeon.

" **Its Leafeon's dorm too and she should be here to talk about this too." Said Ponyta. **

**" I don't care if you want me here or not I am leaving tonight and I am packing my thangs." Said Leafeon.**

" Why?" Asked Piloswine.

" The police told me too come over to a base for some checking." Said Leafeon.

" What happened?" Asked Ambipom.

" I don't know. They said something about testing my leaf blade." Said Leafeon.

" Okay leafeon you and Ambipom need to know this. But don't tell anyone." Said Luxray.

**" Okay." Said Leafeon.  
" Deal." Said Ambipom.**

" **Okay the four of us have known this for a while know." Said Piloswine. **

" **Okay so two nights ago. I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard Emolga and Snivy fighting. Snivy said something about killing Cinccino. Then the next day Cinccino is dead along with Vulpix. Snivy told Kangaskhan lies about me ploting to kill Cinccino. Which I will never do." Said Luxray.**

" I was talking to Buziel and he saw that the move Leaf blade was used on it." Said Ambipom.

" They think I would kill Vulpix and Cinccino." Said Leafeon.

" **You wouldn't and if they do test that move they won't find a match." Said Ambipom.**

" They did for Ninetales." Said Leafeon.

" **NO they didn't they found the move but they couldn't find. the real pokemon who did it so they still have her. Well acctually she is in a mental hospital because they thought she was crazy." Said Luxray.**

" I know." Said Leafeon.  
" Sure." Said Luxray.  
" What does that suppose to mean?" Asked Leafeon.  
" It means okay." Said Luxray.

Leafeon packed one more thang and put it in her bag.

**" Is that it?" Asked Piloswine.  
" Leafeon what about the rest." Said Ambipom.  
" I am only staying for two nights. I packed my stuff that I need for now." Said Leafeon.**

" Do you have your coustumes?" Asked Ambipom.  
" I don't need them." Said Leafeon.  
" Bye." Said Leafeon.

Leafeon left the dorm.

**Leafeon walks into a black room. IT was dark , cold , and only one bright light shining right on her. **

**A abosol appears and walks up to Leafeon. **

" **We both know your about to commit to a crime you did not commit." Said Absol.**

" SO what I thought it was our job to keep the seacret." Said Leafeon.  
" Even if you do confess to this crime. When they check your leaf blade it won't match the one on the body."

" I know I know." Said Leafeon.

**Then they will ask about who you are trying to protect." Said Absol, " How will you cover that up?"**

" I got some more information." Said Leafeon.  
" About what?" Asked Absol.  
" Snivy had lied to Kangaskhan about Luxray killing Cinccino and Vulpix." Said Leafeon.

**" Tell Snivy the next time she screws up she will disappear." Said Absol. **

**" Okay." Said Leafeon, " But wait won't her Leaf blade be detected?"**

" No she forgot Leafblade but we will make her dissaper." Said Absol.

" How?" Asked Leafeon.

**" If I revel all my seacrets then there will be no more surpirses." Said Absol. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this is Luxray111 enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah and if you don't like violence , little bit of romance , drama , and a lot of mystery then don't read anymore. Peace out and Enjoy.  
_**

**Leafoen came back to the academy and saw her best friend Luxray waiting for her. **

**" Hey what happened?" Asked Luxray.  
" Nonthing they didn't find a match on me." Said Leafoen. **

" **Can we talk?" Asked Luxray.  
" About what?" Asked Leafeon. **

" **About Vulpix." Said Luxray. **

" **GO ahead explain to me who killed Cinccino and Vulpix." Said Leafeon.**

" Its not even about them dieing." Said Luxray, " Its if I should tell Ninetales." 

**" If I was Ninetales I would want you to tell me." Said Leafeon. **

" **Okay." Said Luxray.**

Leafeon and Luxray went to Emolga's dorm to see if Snivy was back yet. 

**When the two of them did they saw Emolga blood stained everywhere leaf blade were the heart was and Emolga's eyes were bleeding. **

**Luxray looked at Leafeon. **

" **Lets go Mamma Kangaskhan." Said Leafeon.**

Leafeon and Luxray went to get Mamma Kangaskhan and brought her back to the dorm. 

**When they returned the room was cleaned out and Emolga wasn't dead on the floor instead Snivy was siting on her bed reading a book.**

" Hey." Said Snivy.  
" Where is Emolga." Said Leafeon.  
" Emolga?" Asked Snivy. 

**Snivy put her book down and looked at Leafeon scarid and frighnteed and Luxray just with a plain experssion on her face.**

" Let me see. She wanted to join the Pokemon trainer." Said Snivy. 

" **OH she went on a adventure to get caputured." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.**

Mamma Kangaskhan left the room.

Snivy got of her bed glared at the two pokemon.

" Why were you two in here with Mamma Kangaskhan?" Asked Snivy.  
" No reason." Said Leafeon.  
" You glared at us." Said Luxray.  
" SO..." Said Snivy.

" Your hiding something." Demanded Luxray.  
" What am I hiding?" Asked Snivy.

Luxray stepd closer to Snivy and stared her down.

" What are you hiding." Demanded Luxray, " When we got in here Emolga was dead. Did you move her body? Did you kill her? Did you kill Vulpix and Cinccino?" 

" **N-No uh .. er I mean no I didn't move Emolga's body." Said Snivy. **

" **I heard the first part you did move her body." Said Luxray, " Why? Did you kill her then remove the evidence?" **

**" Luxray you have it wrong." Said Snivy. Snivy backed away from Luxray but as Snivy toke a step back Luxray was still In her face. **

**" Neither of us are leaving intill on of us speaks." Said Luxray.  
" But we are speaking .. so I g-gusse I can leave." Said Snivy.  
" Why are you scaird? I am not going to hurt you." Said Luxray.  
" Fine I will tell you everythang." Said Snivy.**

Luxray smiled and backed away from Snivy a little bit. 

" **Begain when you and Emolga were talking about killing Cinccino." Said Luxray.**

" You heard that?" Asked Snivy surpirsed and worried.

" I did begain." Said Luxray.

Luxray felt good she finnaly felt in control out of this whole entire situwation and she was going to find some answers.

" Okay I was worried. Emolga told Cinccino about some seacrets and I thought Cinccino was going to tell them so I got worried and scarid." Said Snivy, " The next day I found Vulpix and Cinccino speaking to a pokemon with a very deap voice I ran away to get Mamma Kangaskhan. When I got her Cinccino and Vulpix were dead." 

**Snivy looked at her hand. " I knew Oshawott didn't kill Cinccino and Vulpix because we were togheir twenty minutes ago at the cove and thats why I wasn't crying. I was upset but I knew Oshawott was going to be fine because he didn't know it." Snivy looked at Luxray. **

**Luxray haden't even blinked and kept staring at Snivy like she was in a trance but she wasn't she was just proccesing and thinking. **

**" Okay I didn't kill Emolga but I think I know who did. But I cleaned it all up and I barried the body in a pokemon grave yard because we don't need anymore cops here." Said Snivy.  
" Is that it?" Asked Luxray.  
" Yeah." Said Snivy.**

Luxray and Leafeon left Snivy in her room and went to Ambipom's dorm. 

**Ambipom , Ponyta , Crobat , and Piloswine were all sleeping in there.**

" I am surpirsed they are able to sleep with all this crazyness going around." Said Leafeon.

" I know right ..." Said Luxray.  
" Luxray you okay?" Asked Leafeon.  
" Yeah I am fine." Said Luxray. 

" **Are you tired?" Asked Leafeon. **

" **A little." Said Luxray. **

**Luxray just relized she wasn't the one who was runing the show. Another pokemon was and that pokemon was able to kill anyone it wanted to. Luxray got that werid felling in her stomach again. **

" **Lets all go to sleep then." Said Leafeon.**

Luxray didn't really get any sleep in the past two days and she needed it. 

**Luxray decieded to fall asleep next in between Ponyta and Ambipom. **

**Luxray didn't really have anythang to worry about right … I mean none of her friends were trying to kill her or anythang right. The door was locked and the room's window was double locked. **

**A little note the story will have two more in the serise and I will be writing other storys during this story so bye bye.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luxray111 here so lets recap. Cinccino , Vulpix , and Emolga are all dead. Buziel , Snivy , Emolga , and other pokemon are keeping seacrets so are Luxray and her friends. But Who is Snivy protecting ? , Buziel and Ambipom slowley start to look in the murder themselves but what side is Buziel really on , Luxray , Ponyta , Crobat , and Piloswine slowley also look in it. Luxray catches Ambipom and Ambipom uses code languge to get Luxray and there friends to meet them at Ambipom's dorm. Ambipom tells them pretty much everythang. Leafeon talks to a Absol to a seacret orginasation but we don't know if Leafeon and Absol are working for good or bad. Luxray finnally talked to Snivy but we still don't know what side Snivy is on or who killed Emolga , Cinccino , and Vulpix. But Ninetails is she good or bad. This is Mystery/Drama and a lot of volince and some language like Crap and Freaking but not the big curse words Peace out and Enjoy.  
_**

**The next day the Luxray , Ponyta , Piloswine , Crobat , and Ambipom wake up and see that Leafeon wasn't there. **

" **Luxray?" Asked Ponyta.  
" Yeah." Said Luxray.  
" Did Leafeon come back with you?" Asked Piloswine.  
" Yeah she did." Said Luxray.**

" Then where is she?" Asked Piloswine.  
" The grass types were going on a field trip today rember." Said Crobat.

" Oh yeah." Said Ambipom.  
" Yeah that makes sense." Said Piloswine.  
" Yeah she must have left early." Said Ponyta.

**" I got to go bye." Said Luxray.  
" But we its saturday no training." Said Piloswine.  
" I don't want to be in here all day." Said Luxray.  
" Yeah I got to go meet up with my new boyfriend." Said Ambipom. **

" **Who is he?" Asked Pilswine.  
" Noone specail." Said Ambipom.  
" I am going gliding." Said Crobat. **

" **Are you competing with Misdrevious?" Asked Piloswine.  
" I think I am going to race today. You should come Piloswine." Said Ponyta. **

" **Really?" Asked Piloswine.**

" Yeah you would love to come it would be really fun." Said Ponyta.  
" Yeah and maby you guys could find more clues." Said Crobat.

**" You guys don't want me to be alone here do you?" Asked Piloswine, " If you do we all have one more thang in common. Lets go Ponyta." **

**Piloswine and Ponyta left then Crobat and Ambipom leave. **

**Luxray looks out the window and then she leaves.**

With Ambipom.

Ambipom walks over to the cove and see's Dewott.

**" Yo Shotty!" Yelled Dewott. **

**" Dewott? Where is Buziel?" Asked Ambipom. **

" **Shotty yo wanna make out?" Asked Dewott. **

**" No where is Buziel?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Oh he couldn't make it so he wanted me to tell you." Said Dewott. **

" **I will tell Lapurs that you were flirting with me again." Said Ambipom. **

" **Come on baby you look hot." Said Dewott, " And you kiss guys all the time." **

" **NO I don't want this." Said Ambipom with a serious look on her face.**

Dewott tried to kiss Ambipom but Ambipom slaped him.

" NO leave me alone." Said Ambipom.

**Dewott gets out of the water and chases Ambipom to the tree.**

" Listen just give me a ki-"  
Dewott was cut of by a pokemon pushing him into a big rock. Dewott's head had a huge scar on it. The pokemon had a long purple cloak on it.

**The pokemon toke Ambipom and they ened up on in a cave. **

**Ambipom was now terrifeid she thought she was going to die right there. **

**The pokemon was so far away. Crunch Crunch Crunch she could hear the other pokemon making. **

" … **I-I Please don't." Said Ambipom. Ambipom fell on the ground with a clunck crying. " Please don't. I am begging you. I didn't see hide me but don't kill me." Ambipom cried some more. Ambipom's throat was burning and then the pokemon touched her shoulder. **

**" Ambipom." Said the pokemon.**

" **H-How do you know my name?" Asked Ambipom, " Don't shoot or stab me or punch or kick me." **

" **I would never hurt you I am the on of the knights." Said the pokemon.**

The pokemon lift the clock off and Ambipom's mouth flew open.

" I-I … Your Alive." Said Ambipom she hugged the pokemon, " I can't believe it your alive. Your alive ! your alive !"

" Ambipom you know I don't like hugs." Said Croagunk.  
" I thought you were dead … I thought you were killed In the fire." Said Ambipom, " Wait are you dead."

" **Ambipom If I was dead I wouldn't be able to hug you or save you." Said Croagunk, " How the heck did you get yourself in that mess?"**

" I was going to talk to Buziel about who keeps killing pokemon." Said Ambipom, " Do you know?"

" **No I don't but there is a reason I haven't seen you or any of your friends latley." Said Croagunk.**

" Finnaly I thought you were dead." Said Ambipom.  
" Who said I was dead?" Asked Coragunk, " The fire I almost died but someone saved me."  
Coragunk left and Ambipom left the cave and ran back to the academy.

**With Luxray. **

**Luxray was walking to the burning building that had Coragunk in it and five other pokemon who died.**

" Maby there conceted some how." Said Luxray.

" Please don't!" Yelled a pokemon.  
" Who is going to stop me!" Yelled a pokemon.

Luxray got up close to the building a saw two pokemon fighting.

**The two pokemon fighting were Osahwott and Tepig.**

" Your such a Defensive type Oshawott." Said Tepig.  
" Like your any different." Said Osahwott.

" **Your relying on this stupid seacret." Said Tepig, " The seacret that could cost our lives."**

" I wouldn't risk it." Said Osahwott, " Just stay out of my way."

" Make me then because like it or not we are toghier on this." Said Tepig, " You almost went to prison."

" Your a okay actor Tepig." Said Osahwott.  
" What do you mean?" Asked Tepig, " If you went to Jail then they would find out all of our seacrets."

" Tepig your Tepig the Blabber and Definsive type pokemon. Moves are Stuipid , Lame , and gross." Said Oshawott.

" Oshawott the Stupid and Retarted Type pokemon. Moves are Week , Lame , and Retrted." Said Tepig.

Tepig and Osahwott started to glare at each other.

" Stupid."  
" Week."  
" Pointless."  
" Mean."

" **Your a stupid , retarted Defensive type Tepig."  
" Your a nasty , mean , lazy stickler."**

Tepig and Osahwott were fighting and Luxray didn't know what it was about or why. Luxray thought that Osahwott and Tepig were some how rapped into this. Luxray could walk in there being all brave and tell them off.

**Luxray decieded to just walk in there.**

Osahwott and Tepig were in each others face glaring and calling each other names.

" Osahwott Tepig." Said Luxray.

Osahwott and Tepig didn't listen.

" Osahwott Tepig." Said Luxray a little but louder.

Osahwott and Tepig sepreated and looked at Luxray.

" Why are you two in here?" Asked Luxray.

" Exploring we are also trying to get into a exploration team to." Said Tepig.  
" So you two were fighting again weren't you." Said Luxray, " What is it about?"

" I get tired of Tepig following me everywhere." Said Osahwott.  
" I get tired of you being annoying I didn't follow you here. You saw me and started to be a bossy pice of trash like you have always been." Said Tepig.

" Whatever." Said Osahwott.

" **Okay."**

" **So what are you doing here?" Asked Osahwott.  
" Looking for you two." Luxray lied, " Pikachu has been looking for you two he said him and Piplup want to hang out with you two."**

" Piplup. I didn't think Piplup liked me." Said Osahwott.

" **Piplup wants to be your friend. But sometimes its hard to be friends with someone who is the same type with you." Said Luxray.**

" Whatever." Said Osahwott.  
" Before you go can I ask you two some questions." Said Luxray.  
" About what?" Asked Tepig.

" **Rember the fire that they thought Ninetales burned down and those who almost died like Croagunk." Said Luxray.**

" Yeah but who is Croagunk?" Asked Osahwott.

" **So you don't rember Croagunk the one who helped you out of that bulling problem." Said Luxray.**

" That was Buziel." Said Tepig.

" **Yeah we don't know a Croagunk." Said Oshawott. **

" **Wait do you mean the Croagunk who would always date Ambipom and faught with Buziel." Said Tepig.**

" **No Croagunk never went out with Ambipom but did fight with Buziel." Said Luxray, " Did someone brain wash you?" **

**" Brain wash no but yesterday I got hit with this really big wave." Said Osahwott.**

" We are going now." Said Tepig.  
" Yeah I want to hang out with Pikachu and Piplup." SAId Osahwott.

**Osahwott and Tepig raced out of there.**

Luxray felt a sudden chill. Luxray went upstairs to this seacret room.

There was a bunch of fotoge in the video camera. Luxray replayed the nights of the fire back.

_Luxray saw the room where the six pokemon who almost died. Buziel and Croagunk were arguing like usally._

Luxray zoomed on the two of them. Luxray didn't know Buziel was even there that night she thought he and Ambipom were on a date. The werid part it was Seven minutes before the fire.

" _**Talk all you wanna talk. Call me names , argue with me we can get into a brawl if we have to." Said Croagunk, " I Just want to get this crap over with."**_

" Once your apart of it you can't get out unless you die." Said Buziel.

" Are you threatning me?" Asked Croagunk, " I wanted to talk to you about this peacefully but we can fight right know."

" Fine bring it." Said Buziel.

Buziel slamed Croagunk into the wall but noone was doing anythang to stop It. Croagunk used Toxic but Buziel doddged and Used water pulse.

The two of them were fighting hard but noone was stoping it.

_**After two minutes Buziel and Croagunk were bleeding but noone would stop them from brawling.**_

Luxray was watching her two friends fighting then three minutes later Buziel and Croagunk stoped fighting.

" Its over now I got what I wanted." Said Buziel.  
" what do you mean?" Asked Croagunk.  
" I mean we finnaly faught with out any intruptions." Said Buziel, " Your bleeding. Next you will have smoke in your lungs."

" What?" Asked Croagunk.  
" Later freak." Said Buziel.

_**Buziel smirked and left. **_

_**Finnaly a sccutiry guard asked who Croagunk was fighing with but …**_

Then there was smoke and a bunch of people screming and yelling.

**_Then it turned off._**

**" That was the wrost day ever." Said A pokemon.  
Luxray turned around and saw Croagunk.  
" Your alive? I can't believe It." Said Luxray. **

" **Buziel and I have acctually have had worst fights then that." Said Coragunk, " I didn't know someone was going to try to kill me."**

" Why wouldn't anyone do anythang about it?" Asked Luxray.  
" I have no idea but Buziel got what he wanted a fight to blood." Said Coragunk.

" I saw the two of you bleeding I thought you two were going to kill each other then it blew up. I wanted to rush in there and stop it when I saw it." Said Luxray.

" Luxray is Ninetales still in jail?" Asked Coragunk.  
" No acctually she is in the mental instuition." Said Luxray.  
" I think I know who tried to blow me up and who saved me." Said Coragunk.

" Who?" Asked Luxray.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Hey Hey this is Luxray111 Hope you all had a great thanksgiving. I got this more intense chapter up and you might get to know Coragunk and who he is and who Ninetales is and stuff. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and Peace out.  
_**

" **I think it was a fire type but I don't know which one." Said Coragunk.  
" Really I think it was Buziel think about it." Said Luxray.  
" Well we were having a brawl beat down almost to the death." Said Coragunk.  
**

" **Buziel also said at the end next you will have smoke in your lungs." Said Luxray, " I thought there was only six people in the fire including you it was seven." **

" **Well there was only two who were really found dead they couldn't find the others inculding me." Said Coragunk.**

" Why do you and Buziel hate each other so much?" Asked Luxray.

**" Its a long story." Said Coragunk.**

" Wait did you two know each other before I knew you?" Asked Luxray.

" No I knew Buziel for six years I known you for Nine years." Said Coragunk.

" So do people know your still alive?" Asked Luxray.

" Yeah its just that Buziel and you guys don't know." Said Coragunk.

" Wow are you coming back to the academy?" Asked Luxray.

" Maby but I don't want to come back and still fighting with Buziel." Said Coragunk.

" I never saw you two bleed I was scarid for the two of you." Said Luxray.

**" Mamma Kangaskan saw me and she said I could come back to the academy and get my exploration team or I could get prepared to go work on stuff." Said Coragunk.**

" So do you want to go?" Asked Luxray.

" Yeah but if Mamma Kangaskhan puts Buziel and I in the same room I will kill him or her." Said Coragunk.

**Luxray sort of laughed.**

" I missed your sence of humor. I have seen three people dead. Cinccino , Vulpix , and Emolga. Don't ask about Emolga apperntly Snivy cleaned up the body and stuff and claimed she went on a jurney." Said Luxray.

" I know Emolga is dead I am a knight and Dewott tells me stuff." Said Coragunk, " Oh yeah and I think you need to talk with Ambipom. She was being sexually harrasted by Dewott."

" Oh my gosh really." Said Luxray.  
" Yeah I saved her I think she was waiting up for Buziel or something. I made a scar on Dewott's head." Said Coragunk.

" Wait aren't Dewott and Buziel friends?" Asked Luxray.

" Yeah they are best friends I think." Said Coragunk.

" Don't you think Dewott is going to tell Buziel that your still alive thoug." Said Luxray.

" Yeah I don't care I am going to the academy today." Said Coragunk.

" **DO you want me to walk back with you?" Asked Luxray. **

**" Sure." Said Coragunk.**

Coragunk and Luxray walked outside the building and see Buziel.

" **Coragunk?" Asked Buziel.**

" What." Said Coragunk.

**" I thought you were dead." Said Buziel.**

" No I wasn't everyone knows that. But I gusse you were too busy celeabrating I mean you tried to beat me intill we both were bleading then I almost get killed." Said Coragunk.

" I wasn't celeabrating." Said Buziel, " Dewott told me that you were beating him up."

" I wasn't fighting in fact there wasn't a fight. I just pushed Dewott into a rock. Get new friends that aren't week." Said Coragunk.

" Luxray , Ambipom , Piloswine , Crobat , Ponyta , and Roserade are my friends and your friends and there not week." Said Buziel.

" I know I think wait let me rephrase that. I know everyone is stronger then you because you are still week." Said Coragunk.

**" I made you bleed." Said Buziel.  
" So what I made you bleed two I could have kept going." Said Coragunk.**

" Are you going back to the academy?" Asked Buziel.

" Thats none of your bussness." Said Coragunk.

" **Well why are you talking to Ambipom?" Asked Buziel.**

" Thats none of your bussness either. Now are we done here." Said Coragunk.

" Luxray what did Coragunk say?" Asked Buziel.

" Thats none of your bussness." Said Luxray.

" Don't be all sassy like it." Said Buziel.

" Call me names if you want that just proves your still childish." Said Coragunk.

Coragunk and Luxray leave and walk into the academy in Mamma Kangaskhan's office.

" Coragunk did you take me up on that offer?" Asked Mamma Kangaskhan.

**" Yeah thats why I came back. I want to study being on a exploration team." Said Coragunk. **

" **Yes I see Luxray do you know where Osahwott's dorm is." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.**

" I thought Tepig and Osahwott were sharing a dorm." Said Luxray.  
" No I saw them getting into a big fight so I put Tepig in a dorm with Pikachu." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.

" IS Osahwott still in the same dorm?" Asked Luxray.

" Yeah he Is." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.

" **Okay then." Said Luxray. **

**Luxray toke Coragunk to Osahwott's dorm. **

**Oshawott , Tepig , Piplup , and Pikachu were all in there.**

" Wait is this the Coragunk you were talking about?" Asked Oshawott.  
" Yeah." Said Luxray.

" Oh we like Coragunk then." Said Tepig.

" I am Osahwott." Said Osahwott.

" I know we meet three years ago." Said Coragunk.

" I Rember now." Said Oshawott.

**" Yes Osahwott is a retard." Said Tepig. **

" **Yes Tepig is a mean backstabing pokemon." Said Oshawott. **

**" Are you sure they are friends?" Asked Coragunk.**

" They are in a fight." Said Pikachu.  
" Yeah it happens." Said Piplup.

**Hours later Ambipom , Coragunk , and Luxray are all outside of Mamma Kangaskhan's office. **

**" I-I am scarid." Said Ambipom.  
" Your can't let Dewott get away with this." Said Luxray.  
" Can I talk to Buziel first." Said Ambipom.  
" Okay well if we talk to Buziel then there will be a fight between Dewott and him." Said Luxray.**

" So what Luxray. You and Coragunk can break it up." Said Luxray.

" **Ambipom chill." Said Coragunk. **

" **Easy for you to say you aren't turning in your boyfriends best friend." Said Ambipom.  
" Ambipom I don't have a boyfriend I used to have a girl friend." Said Coragunk.**

Ambipom sort of laughed.

" You know what I can't do this." Said Ambipom.

Ambipom ran off and Mamma Kangaskhan opend her door.

" Wasn't Ambipom here?" Asked Mamma Kangaskhan.

" We got to go." Said Luxray.  
" Yeah we resolved our issue on our on." Said Coragunk.

Coragunk and Luxray left and tried to find Ambipom.

They both found Buziel and Ambipom hugging.

" Are you okay?" Asked Buziel.  
" Yeah I am now." Said Ambipom

**They both stoped hugging.**

" I can't believe Dewott would do that to you." Said Buziel, " I thought we were friends."

" I was going to turn him in with Luxray and Coragunk but I chickened out." Said Ambipom.

" Oh its okay I bet they are still there." Said Buziel, " Lets go." Said Buziel

" **Oh hey Luxray and Coragunk." Said Ambipom, " Sorry I ran out like that." **

**" Its alright." Said Luxray.  
" Yeah we understand you were nerves." Said Coragunk.**

" Oh so that explains why Coragunk slamed Dewott into a wall. I thought something else." Said Buziel.

" What did you think I was doing?" Asked Coragunk.  
" Its not inportant I don't think." Said Ambipom.  
" Yeah it doesn't matter we can talk about it later." Said Buziel.  
The four of them went back to Mamma Kangaskhan.  
" Mamma Kangaskhan …. I-I .. Can't do it." Said Ambipom.

" You can do this Ambipom." Said Luxray.  
" We are right behind you." Said Coragunk.

Buziel patted Ambipoms back.

" I can do this I can do this." Said Ambipom, " Dewott sexuaillay harrased me. He flirted with me , said I looked hot and that I kiss guys all the time which I don't. I told him to stop but he didn't stop. He tried to kiss me but I slaped him. He chased me around the tree and tried to kiss me but Coragunk came to my resuce."

" **Ambipom thank you for telling me this." Said Mamma Kangaskhan, " You did a very brave thang you didn't let Dewott win. If you hadn't told me it would continue and it could turn out worse." **

**" Thank you." Said Ambipom.**

" Coragunk you saved Ambipom that was a very sweet thang." Said Mamma Kangaskhan.

" I try my best to do the right thang." Said Coragunk.

The four of them all left Mamma Kangaskhan's office.

" Now tell me what you thought I was doing." Demanded Coragunk, " I have real mean side that you have seen before now tell me."

" Okay Okay I thought you were hurting her." Said Buziel.

" I would never hurt Ambipom. Never I might fight with you but I wouldn't be mean to Ambipom." Said Coragunk.

**Coragunk started to leave. **

" **Why don't you to like each other?" Asked Ambipom.  
" Lots and lots of bad history." Said Buziel. **

**Coragunk rolled his eyes and left. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey this is Luxray111 and this is a flashback chapter about four years ago. We will find out a little bit about the seacret and who is in on it and who they can trust and who they can't. Okay and lets begain.  
_**

_**Four years ago. **_

_**With Croagunk , Buizel , Absol , and Fire.**_

" I-I can't believe you three are still here?" Asked Fire.

" Why wouldn't we?" Asked Buizel.

Croagunk and Absol stood there quietly watching Fire glare at Buizel and still walking around them. 

_**" Intimating isn't it." Said Fire, " I am glaring at you and walking around you all. No one is flinching … Snivy , Emolga , Eevee , and Vulpix would be terrified." **_

_**Fire got right into Absol's face. Absol didn't do a thang. Fire got into Croagunk's face. Croagunk didn't move a muscle. Fire finnaly got into Buizel's face and Buizel didn't have a comment.**_

Fire backed up away from them a little bit..

" _**You three …. I blamed Vulpix for that crime and you three are still here. Why don't you turn me in." Said Fire.**_

Fire smirked.

" Whats so funny?" Asked Buizel.

" Always with a comment I gusse you three are so much a like. I know you three can't stand each other." Said Fire. 

_**Croagunk and Absol just stood there quietly.**_

" Absol and Craogunk !" Yelled Fire, " Why don't you turn me in! I could kill the two of you right know if I wanted to." 

" _**Then why don't you?" Asked Absol and Croagunk in usion.**_

Buizel looks at the two of them. 

" _**Excellent question …. you three are Shinx's friends." Said Houndoom.**_

" What do you got on Shinx?" Asked Buizel.

" You should be asking what I got on Aipom , Eevee , Swinup , Ponyta , and Zubat." Said Fire, " I know everythang and you three are my pipeline."

" Who is your pipe line?" Asked Croagunk.

" My pipe line is the one who blamed Vulpix for murder has all of her dna on the pokemon." Said Fire.

" Fire who was the victom?" Asked Buizel. 

_**" A Metagross." Said Fire.  
**_

" _**A Metagross … Holy Arceus." Said Absol.**_

" … who can take down Metagross?" Asked Croagunk.

" Why would they believe that Vulpix had killed Metagross?" Asked Buizel.  
With Vulpix , Shinx , Aipom , Eevee , Swinup , Ponyta , and Zubat are all siting in a circle on the play ground.

" Vulpix how are you?" Asked Eevee. 

" _**I am fine." Said Vulpix.**_

" Who was a victom?" Asked Zubat.

" … M-Me … Me-Met … uh er … its a M-Met ..." Said Vulpix.

" I have never heard of a M-Me Me-Met uh er its a M-Met. Must be a water type pokemon." Said Swinup joking around.

" Metagross." Whisperd and mumbled Vulpix.  


" _**What?" Asked Shinx. **_

_**" Speak up if Shinx can't hear you how do you think we cant?" Asked Aipom.  
**_

" _**Metagross." Whisperd Vulpix. **_

" _**Speak up. Shinx and I can't even hear you." Said Zubat.**_

" Metagross the victom is Metagross." Said Vulpix. 

_**Right after Vulpix said it she hid behind a tree.**_

" Gosh I hate being blamed." Said Vulpix.

" Why would they think you could take down such a big pokemon? I mean your a week bi-" Started Zubat.

" Crobat!" Snaped Swinup

_**" I was playing with a Metagross and I beat it. Then I started to yell at the Metagross the next day it was dead. Now they think I did it … I gusse they think fire types are mean and heartless but thats just a story." Said Vulpix.**_

" Oh wow." Said Swinup.  


" _**You know what you guys." Stated Shinx proud and loud.**_

They all got starteld.

" What?" They all asked.

" We are not letting Vulpix get blamed for something she didn't do. I am behind her 100% are you guys with me or against me." Said Shinx.

" Your right no meanies are taking my friend away." Said Swinup.

" 100%" said Ponyta.

" Right there gurl." Said Zubat. 

_**Aipom and Evee shook there head yes.**_

" Thanks you guys." Said Vulpix, " I got to go."

" Do you want us to come?" Asked Ponyta. 

_**" No I want to be alone for a minute. See you tonight Shinx." Said Vulpix.**_

Vulpix leaves.

" _**Tonight?" Asked Zubat.**_

" Yeah rember the sleepover tonight?" Asked Shinx.

" Oh yeah." Said Zubat.

With Fire , Croagunk , Buizel , and Absol.

" Does Shinx know I am still alive?" Asked Fire.

None of them say a thang.

" Croagunk you have known Shinx the longest." Said Fire getting in Croagunk's face, " Does Shinx know I am still alive!"

Croagunk looked right into Fire's eyes.  
" No. Shinx thinks your dead. She thinks you and her mom were killed." Said Croagunk.

" By whom." Said Fire glaring at his eyes.

Just as Croagunk was about to answer. 

_**Snivy , Emolga , Oshawott , and Vulpix come in. **_

_**Fire backed away from Croagunk.**_

" Oshawott and Snivy … You two will not die or be blamed but I don't know about Tepig or Emolga." Said Fire.

" Why am I being blamed for this crime." Asked Vulpix.

" All will be reveled sone." Said Fire. Fire begain to laugh darkly and creepy. 

_**( After it all Croagunk , Buizel , and Absol are talking ) **_

" _**I wonder were Dewott and Tepig are?" Asked Absol.**_

" None of us shouldn't of ever taken this job." Said Buizel.

" Why you scaird." Said Absol.

" I am not scaird of Fire." Said Buizel, " But Fire could kill us all and make it look like we went on a jurney."

" Why didn't he make it look like Metagross got captured?" Asked Absol.

" I think the Pokemon pipe line is trying to kill two birds with one stone." Said Croagunk, " Like maby he or she hated Metagross and wanted Vulpix out of the picture."

" Maby they are going to kill Vulpix next." Said Absol.

" I-I don't think they are … They need Vulpix for blaming stuff on her I don't think they are going to kill her intill they are turley done with her." Said Buizel.

" Are we done with yet?" Asked Absol.

" We aren't dead are we." Said Croagunk.

" No." Said Absol.

( The night that Vulpix gets taken away )

" You guys aren't you going to help." Said Vulpix.

" Vulpix !" Shouted Shinx.

Shinx ran behind them intill Zubat , Ponyta , Swineup , Budew , Wynaut, and Evee stoped her.

" We have to help her." Said Shinx.

" We can't help a crimanal." Said Evee.

" She is not a crinamal." Said Shix.

" S they found her moves , Dna , and blood on the wepons." Said Ponyta.

" We don't know if it was her though." Said Shinx.

Shinx faught back tears and looked at her friends.  
" We don't know if it was her." Said Shinx.

" Someone killed Metagross." Said Evee, " And they think it was her."

" Evee , Zubat , Swineup , and Evee just minutes ago you were right by her side." Said Shinx, " You betrayed her."

Aipom and runs up to them.

" Shinx .. I am so sorry." Said Aipom.

Shinx stood and looked at her friends.

Shinx heard Wynaut's tail giggling. 

_**" What the heck?" Asked Shinx.**_

Shinx tries to see Wynaurs tail and Wynaut hids it.

" Do you mind?" Asked Wynaut.

" I thought I heard it giggling." Said Shinx 

_**" Don't be silly Shinx noone was giggling." Said Wynaut.**_


End file.
